HAPPY MAKNAE
by ocheesecake
Summary: [ONESHOT] cerita dibalik foto sehun mengangkat tangan dan tersenyum cerah yang di upload chanyeol dalam instagram pribadinya /yaoi/chanhun/


HAPPY MAKNAE

.

.

.

.

Siang ini seharusnnya dengan sesuai jadwal yang sudah di tetapkan manager mereka ,sehun dan chanyeol sudah dalam perjalanan pulang dari kyoto menuju Osaka .namun sepertinya perjalanan mereka harus ditunda beberapa saat karena….

.

(flash back)

.

.

" sehun pagi ini kita harus ke Osaka , beres kan semua pakaian mu " perintah chanyeol sembari berlalu lalang membereskan pakaiannya sendiri

"kau akan menemaniku membeli ramen di ichioji kan hyung ? "

"tidak"

"oh ayolah hyuuung~ " ucap sehun sembari bangun dari kasur nya dan berusaha memeluk lengan chanyeol dan menarik-narik nya, memberikan puppy eyes terbaik yang ia miliki

Glek ! bisa kalah pertahanan chanyeol jika terus-terusan begini . 'jangan mau chanyeol jangan mau ! atau usaha mu selama ini akan berakhir pada hari ini ' ia terus-terusan menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menuruti kemauan kekasih nya itu

"tidak oh sehun .sekarang mandi lah" chanyeol mendorong kepala sehun yang terus-terusan lengket pada lengannya

"onii-chan ~ sehun ingin ramen ,boleh ya?" sehun mengeluarkan kecadelan alaminya dan menatap (sok) polos kepada chanyeol

Mari kita lihat keadaan chanyeol

Wajah nya merah tidak kuat melihat jurus-jurus keimutan yang di keluarkan maknae nya itu jadi ia memejamkan mata dan

"tidak"

"KALAU BEGITU AKU TIDAK MAU MANDI DAN KE OSAKA ! PERGILAH SENDIRI !" bagus chanyeoll ,sekarang kau malah membuat bayi besar ini ngambek ,sebenarnya apa yang mempersulitmu menemani sehun membeli ramen ? toh ramen juga enak

'tidak pokoknya tidak untuk kali ini' batin chanyeol , ia melangkah kan kakinya menuju sehun ,berdiri dihadapan sehun dengan wajah yang sebenarnya sudah sangat menakutkan namun sehun berusaha untuk tetap pada pendirian ngambeknya

"mandi .hun " chanyeol mengatakan dengan penuh penekanan pada tiap kata

Sehun hanya melihat datar chanyeol dan kembali tiduran ,menutupi seluruh badan sampai wajahnya dengan selimut

 _Sret ! hup!_

"PARK CHANYEOL TURUNKAN AKU! AKU. TIDAK. "

" park chanyeol tidak menerima penolakan ,jadi diam lah maknae"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh kurus sehun layaknya karung beras , berjalan tergesah-gesah ke kamar mandi dan dengan segala keterpaksaan memandikan bayi besar kesayangan exol .percayalah ia bahkan mendapatkan banyak luka cakaran dari _seorang catman_ itu di seluruh tubuh towernya

" BERHENTI MENCAKAR BAHUKU PUCAT"

" SEHUN TIDAK MAU MANDI RAWRHH"

" OH SEHUN INI SAKIT AKH—"

"MIAWWW DINGINN"

"HYAK JANGAN MENCAKAR WAJAH KU"

.

.

Setelah pergulatan cakar mencakar dalam kamar mandi (lebih tepatnya sehun mencakar chanyeol) akhirnya kini mereka sudah duduk dengan tenang di stasiun kyoto menunggu kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi menuju Osaka

.

.

(flash back off)

sehun menekuk wajahnya ,alis nya saling bertaut dan bibir yang menjebik kesal. Tidak jauh beda dengan sehun ,chanyeol sekarang juga menunjukan wajah masamnya karena perih yang ia rasakan di seluruh tubuhnya belum hilang juga.

Sesekali sehun melirik kearah chanyeol , dengan bibir yang dimajukan kedepan sehun berpikir kenapa chanyeol bisa sekejam ini kepada nya . 'padahal kan aku hanya ingin ramen , ugh sudah jauh-jauh ke Kyoto tapi tidak memakan ramen kan kesal' batin sehun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya kedalam syal karena udara semakin dingin

"hyungie "

" hm "

" jangan acuhkan aku "

Chanyeol dengan malas menolehkan wajah nya ,megusap kasar wajahnya sendiri dan berusaha tersenyum kepada sehun

"ada apa sehunnie ku sayang ?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Sehun merengut "kenapa begitu ? "

"apa nya yang begitu ? "

"itu senyum mu "

" menakutkan " ucap sehun dengan segala kepolosannya

Huft

Tarik nafas

Buang

Kalau saja sehun bukan kekasihnya mungkin chanyeol sudah membuang nya ketempat sampah sedari tadi

"oke oke ,ada apa sehun ? "

" aku ingin ramen "

"baik ,akan ku belikan ramen cup .tunggulah di—"

"tidak tidakk! Aku tidak mau ramen cup ! aku mau yang di jalan ichioji !"

Oh sehun si keras kepala

"bagaimana denga—"

"ichioji !"

"sehun denga—"

"ichioji hyung !"

"…"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya untuk menahan kekesalannya terhadap kekasih nya ini ,haruskah ia merelakan abs nya untuk ramen ? selama di Kyoto chanyeol tidak pernah membahas ramen karena itu akan berdampak buruk kepadanya—kepada absnya ,tapi seharusnya ia sadar bahwa sehun tidak dapat dipisahkan dengan kecintaannya terhadap masakan jepang

'selamat tinggal abs indah ku ,aku akan membentukmu lain waktu' ucap chanyeol dalam hati sebagai perpisahannya dengan abs yang selama ini dengan susah payah ia bentuk

"baik bayi besar , ayo membeli semangkuk ramen lalu ke Osaka"

"kyaaa aku mencintaimu hyung tampan~! " ucap sehun sambil berfanboy ria ,ia bahkan tidak tau tempat ,memeluk chanyeol dan mencium-cium pipi kekasihnya .chanyeoll sih mau saja menghabisi sehun disini namun ia masih takut dengan manager garangnya

"kekeke aku memang tampan sehunnie"

"ah sepertinya aku salah bicara "sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri

"ayo aku sudah lapar"

Dengan begitu saja sehun meninggalkan kekasihnya yang melongo melihat perubahan sikap sehun yang begitu cepat .ckck dasar bayi menggemaskan

.

.

Tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk sampai di jalan ichioji ,karena memang jalan ichioji sangat berdekatan dengan stasiun mereka tadi

"sehunnie"

"ya hyung ? "

"apa nama warung ramen yang kau inginkan ? "

Sehun tampak berpikir sambil memanyunkan bibirnya ,sangat menggemaskan chanyeol saja sampai menarik-narik ujung bajunya sendiri saking gemasnya

"um… sebenarnya aku lupa tapi yang aku ingat tsurukame ,ikeda-ya ,dan gokkei ,mungkin satu diantara mereka" ucapnya dan tersenyum polos

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan itu membuat sehun juga berhenti Karena sedari tadi mereka bergenggaman tangan ,sehun mengernyit heran . ada apa dengan kekasih tiangnya ini ?

" hyung kenapa ? "

"sehun , apakah kita akan makan ramen tiga kali ?" Tanya chanyeol hati-hati

"um ! tentu saja ! bukan kah itu menyenangkan hyung ! "jawab sehun penuh semangat sambil bertepuk tangan kecil

Untuk sehun sih bukan masalah karena tubuh anak itu tidak bisa gemuk

Tapi

Apadaya chanyeol yang dengan segala perjuangannyamenguruskan badan dan membuat absnya

Absnya hanya akan tinggal kenangan setelah ini ,chanyeol jadi ingin mennagis

R.I.P chanyeol abs

.

.

Ketiga kedai ramen di jalan ichioji sudah mereka coba ,dan selama itu pula sehun mengomentari cita rasa ramen yang menurutnya memiliki ciri-ciri kekhas an yang berbeda ,sudah seperti komentator saja ,bagi chanyeol sih semua sama saja ,rasanya enak dan bisa dimakan .

omong-omong tadi chanyeol meminta untuk tidak usah ikut makan ,karena hey yang benar saja ! makan ramen 3 kali ?! perutnya tidak seelastis sehun asal kalian tahu .dan ya tentu sehun menolak permintaan chanyeol karena beralasan

"aku tidak mau makan sendirian ,jiwa dalam perutku seperti ada yang kurang jika hyung tidak makan" ugh perkataan sehun sungguh membuat chanyeol mual namun ia tidak mau ketahuan mempertawakannya karena ia bisa-bisa dicakar lagi oleh kucing garong nya itu

.

.

Kali ini mereka sudah duduk tenang di stasiun menunggunkereta yang sepertinya akan tiba 10 menit lagi ,berbeda seperti diawal kedatangan di stasiun ,kali ini sehun terlihat terus-terusan tersenyum karena sehun sudah puas merasakan ramen-ramen yang ada di Kyoto .chanyeol juga sudah pasrah-pasrah saja kehilangan abs karena kekasih manisnya ,ia tetap bisa melakukan olahraga setiap malam untuk membentuk kembali absnya dengan sehun

Tentu saja

Hanya dengan sehun

Berdua

Dikamar

Chanyeol jadi tersenyum misterius kali ini karena pemikirannya sendiri

"onii-chan ! sepertinya kereta kita sudah datang " ucap sehun penuh semangat dan berdiri ,ia bahkan mengangkat tangannya keatas dan berseru "yuhuuu osakaa~ kami datang~ "

Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah sehun yang sudah menjadi hiperaktif kembali seperti saat ini

"hey sehun ,ayo ku foto .kau sungguh menggemaskan"

Dan jadilah foto instagram real_pcy dengan sehun yang tersenyum lebar kearah kamera dan mengangkat salah satu tangannya

"terima kasih hyung ,aku memang menggemaskan"

OMAKE

Chanyeol baru selesai mandi dan bertelanjang dada , dikasur sudah ada sehun yang mentaap heran kearahnya

"hyung"

"hm ? "

"kemana perginya abs mu ? "

Chanyeol terdiam ,melihat sehun yang menatapnya polos

" pergi dimakan ramen "

" huh ? ramen ? " kenapa sehun jadi bingung ya ?

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuap cuap

Maaf ya kalo aneh huhu T.T ini bikin nya cepet-cepet karena aku kalo sekali dapet ide cepet ilangnya T.T jadinya gajelas gini ,tolong tetap review dan sebagainya ya karena dengan lihat review aku bisa makin semangat nulis cerita-cerita tentang chanhun

Terima kasih !xoxo

Lalu balik ke stasiun dan memfoto happy maknae


End file.
